the beginning of woopa
by jazzyluva4evz
Summary: me jess kayla and ben were in a convo thru msn we were lyk all hyper and like yay so yea its relly funnily cool so read it please or u shall not get cookies


**heya dis ma furst fan fic really well dis stuff is boring so into the story fing:**

**characters: Jess, **_Kayla,_ taylor, _Ben,_ _**msn people**_

**

* * *

**

**Shmaylor!**

_LOLz_

_hi taylor!!!!!_

**yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**hiyaah!**

_taylorrrr???_

_where izzes youu??_

**tayz????**

_hartlol_

_haha_

**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

**TAYLOR!!!!! IM GETTING ANGRY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!:**

fukin hell i h8 ma laptop it freezin haNG ON

_yay taylor's writing!!_

_ohkkk_

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**ok then**

OK

_yaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

so wot up ta

_taylor's hereeeee_

no kiddin smart ass

_um nm aee hartlol_

**i noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **

**WHAAAAAAAAA??**

_heehee we're HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!_

**woops im mean whaaaaaa?**

_xD_

**lol LHIFVGPIYLCFJVHKJUOYHGIFVUHJ**

**im having a high spaz**

_wtf jess??_

_oh ohk_

_then :)_

**lol kjerb,gowgd hahahahahaha it wrote g0**

_go is miiitn_

_i mean miint_

_playlol_

**lol**

**whaeres taylor?**

_gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo _

_um idk..._

_TAYLOR??_

**YAAYAYAYYAYAYAyA what?**

_where's taylorrrr?_

here

_wats with the "YAAYAYAYYAYAYAyA what?"_

**taywar??**

_oh hiiii_

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_taywar??_

hey hey

_lol_

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**olol**

**'woopa**

**woops**

**lol woopa!**

**woopa**

_ome i read THEE funniest fanfic yesterday!!_

**woopa**

**woopa**

_woopa??_

**im crying cuz im lafing so hard**

**woopa**

lol

**woopa**

**ooooooh woopa**

_taylor, i think we need to take jess to the, um rehabititititittititation placee_

**u said tit**

_woopa_

_LOLz_

_haha lols_

**im crying so hard now**

**woopa**

haha u said tit

lol

_i'll send youuu the link for the fanfic it's so hilarious!!_

**lol i said that woopa**

woopa lol

sparkletronic yeah

_you'll say woopa like 7 million times_

**woopa**

lol

_maybe not because you''ll be laffing sooo hard!!_

**i cant stopa lafinga**

_SPARKL;ETRONIC!!!! YAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAS_

**arabic**

**lol**

_WOOPSIES I MEANT SPARKLETRONIC_

**woopa**

_WOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**woopa in arabic**

_OME HERE'S THE LINKK::_

_.net/s/5004521/1/The_Nudist_Colony_

_haha isn't the link hilarious lol_

_i cracked up wen i herd the name of it lol_

**lol woopa**

_but it soooo hilarious!!_

**im not ova that**

**love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woopa Ben says: 'i love!!! JeSs!!! xoxo says: woopa Ben says: woopa? JeSs!!! xoxo says: woopa!**

_READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ _

_LOLS_

**lol a notes galore thing**

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**aye**

_noopee_

_it so funny thoo_

_so READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT _

_READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!!!READ IT READ IT READ IT READ _

**no! wait a sec**

_NOW!!!!!!!!!_

is ben ova jess?

_WHAT???_

_that sounds sooo rong if you think about it..._

**what??????**

**bens joining us! **

_haha i mean is ben ova jess??... hmm sounds wrong_

_ohk_

lol shut up

_LOL_

**hi love!**

_we have to add jim first_

**haha wooppa**

_**B3NK has been added to the conversation.**_

_hiya_

**wooppa**

_i mean him not jim_

**woopa**

_woooopaaa_

**woopa¬!**

is ben at jesses?

**lol im still crying **

_um no...._

oh hello

**hi!**

_hi_

**lol woopa**

_ome i love woooooooooopa_

**im higha lola**

**woopa is tha best!'''**

_higha??_

_okay this woopa thing is really starting to annoy me_

WOOPA

_haha_

**lol woopa sorry arling**

**darling**

**lol**

_have youu read it yet??_

**NO! **

_the fanfic??_

_the nudist colony one??_

_reetard_

_LOL_

ive read dat

it funny

_READ IT!!!!_

_:|_

**its gay!**

i have

_inooo rite?_

its funny tho

**sorry love! **

**(ben)**

ohk

_have youu read it?? jess?_

**no i god dam havent**

**lol**

_ladeda_

lol

_but are youu going to?? lol_

**maybs woopa**

_why dont u just say you_

_gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogog_

_lol_

_youu sounds beter_

_and looks better_

_hmm not to me..._

_oh well not as bad as yooh_

_i love the word youu lol_

**how does it sound better/**

_cant stand yooh_

_oeww i hate yooh_

**you type it**

_or yhuu_

_it's annoying'_

_but youu is good'_

_papa_

_yooh is soooo stupid i h8 it lolz_

_paparazzi_

**hahahahahaha¬! im listning to it to**

_haha paparazzi??_

**lol**

**papa**

_LOl i like paparazzi_

**paparazzi**

i like dat song

_iwanna be a papara\zzi_

_its on the radio lol_

**yoiy!**

**i no**

_it would be cool i could stalk eddy-poo_

LOOL

lol

_i (L) eddy-poo_

_papa_

_paparazzi_

**i love ya mum**

_oooohk_

_papa_

_paparazzi!_

_too far jesssssssss_

_up ya MUM_

**whatevaaa**

**lol hahahahahaha**

_papa!_

_paparazzi!_

_hmmm_

**ohk love you can stop now**

_whatt radio station??_

_Ya!_

_zeed eem_

_is it still on??_

_\\\\\\\\\\\_

**no**

**brb**

_not anymoresssss_

_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_oh well i will just listen to it on windows media player lolz_

_hey boys and giiiiiiiirls_

_hi_

_lol_

_g2g cya_

_**B3NK has left the conversation.**_

_okkz_

**awwwwww **

_bye_

_ima listening to it nowz lol_

**hey boyz nd girls!!!!!!!!**

_papa paparazzi_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

**ya mum!**

_lolz_

**woopa!**

HELLO

HI

**hiyaah!'**

_ome cuteees_

i no ryt

**lol**

_ich habe tooo go_

_sozzz_

_xxxxx_

_kayzzz_

omg d dance in however many days it is but not longish dance yay woopa

_cya_

**bum!**

**woppa**

_bye_

**woopa**

awwww meany

_woopa_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_yamum_

_aww_

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_i'm going_

**cya tomioz**

cya 2mozozoz

_heading for the door_

_nearly there..._

**g2g bye**

ur still typing how r u at door?

_i mean at the exit button..._

_bye_

_Bye_

_cya luv ya_

_xx_

_bye_

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_kayla_

**tomoz! **

**woopa**

BYEWAVE

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

dis actually happend in msn and so the beginning of WOOPA began we hav been sayin it eva since ae jess lol

cya luv u all

...xoxo

* * *


End file.
